N E R I O
by thatwannabeauthor
Summary: " she wasn't born her, she found her, over a long treacherous road. the more treacherous the road became, the more of her she found. " { Extended Summary Inside }
1. s y n o p s i s

As soon as her lips parted, every word that she spoke was delivered fervently. Nerina Kruger, better known as Nerio, was entrancing and mesmerizing. She filled one's heart with aspiration and one's mind with knowledge. She had what some might describe as a 'Golden Mouth' and her speeches inspired all of humanity, at least, what was left of it.

Titans stood no chance against her; she killed with grace and passion.

She was humanity's hope; the medicine that kept humanity sane.

But then, one day, she vanished, sending those enclosed by the grand walls into turmoil.

Humanity lost one of their two beacons of salvation, but Nerina Kruger lost something far greater than that.

**This Is Her Ever Complicated Story**

**From Beginning To End**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Hello, this is thatwannabeauthor! As you can see, I decided to write an AOT fan fiction! I have wanted to write one for awhile now but I couldn't come up with a concrete plot idea (I'm very indecisive when it comes to writing lol) but after finishing an anime called "Violet Evergarden" I was extremely inspired. Rest assured, this fic will certainly have its own uniqueness.

This story will start off with Nerio entrance into the survey corps (act one) and then we'll have a big ass time skip to when she's already a squad captain, her life, etc.

This story will be heavily plot driven and I have very creative storyline for this story that ties into some aspects in the deep into the manga. From her last name you may be already working up some theories lol, but that's all I'm going to say.

Please be sure to add this fic to your library, comment and share this fic! I would very much appreciate it.

* * *

**NOTE ( please read )**

Unsurprisingly, this fic will include gore and things of that nature. There will also be slight swearing here and there, nothing too heavy though because I myself dislike heavy swearing in fics. This story will follow the anime, however, I will be focusing on my character, Nerio, and her development. This synopsis also leaves out _a lot_ of key information to the story. I was simply too lazy to make a new one after remaking this fic lol. But it is still very much true to whom Nerina is so do not worry.

_'Underlined thoughts'_ = Thoughts **not** belonging to Nerio, or said character.

**Underlined bolded statements** = Chapter titles

* * *

**COPYRIGHT **

This is a work of fanfiction using the characters from Attack on Titan created by Hajime Isayama. I do not claim ownership over any of the characters from AOT. I only claim ownership over my OC Nerina Kruger and the other OCs I create in the future and decide to put in this fanfiction.


	2. a c t - o n e

❝ i've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget **how you made them feel.** ❞

❝ the best thing you could do is **master the chaos** within you. you are not thrown into the fire, **you are the fire.** ❞

❝ i know this transformation is painful, but you're not falling apart; you're just falling into **something different**, with a new capacity to be **beautiful**. ❞

❝ when it is all finished, you will discover **it was never random.** ❞

* * *

a c t - o n e : **commencement **


	3. c h a p t e r - o n e

**Nothing Good Happens on Rainy Days**

* * *

The smell of thunder hung in the air, the lingering aroma of petrichor was still present from yesterday's rainstorm. Dot Pyxis deeply exhaled, his mind recollecting his scattered thoughts. His golden eyes surveyed the misty haze that thickly expanded throughout, resulting in the grassland terrain to become imperceptible from a distance. The sky rumbled angrily, the resound could be detected from afar. The Grey-ish white clouds darkened as they formed groups, Dot Pyxis observed them, his eyebrows knitted troublingly.

Although the clouds could release an alarming amount of rain at any given moment, the pleasant smell of the air caused Pyxis' tense muscles to unknot and a sense of tranquility to wash over him. He was beyond thankful that his meeting was cut short. The tension that resided among the people attending the gathering was practically suffocating him.

The captains of each Military force were summoned earlier that morning by the captain of the Survey Corps, Keith Shadis, for an impromptu meeting concerning the sudden absence of Titans. For the past five days, there had not been any man eating Titans clawing at Wall Maria, ravenous for humans to devour. It was like a drought; just like how one or two drops of rain would fall from the sky, they only received one or two Titans running in the distance.

Though, the Military Force soldiers weren't complaining. Why would they miss the company of the very things that threatened humanities existence on a daily basis? It was due to the absent presence of Titans that every soldier job in the Military — excluding the Military Police who already had it easy — became slightly easier. The Survey Corps received additional time to plan their next exploration and train the new recruits; the Garrison had saved a great deal of supplies that would have been used to kill Titans and they were able to strengthen the walls defenses. Which all ultimately meant less casualties.

However, a certain individual just wasn't content with the Titans disappearance. Keith Shadis, the current captain of the Survey Corps had described the absence of the human eating Titans disturbing and unsettling. Thus, he decided to call for an impromptu meeting to discuss the 'problem'.

Though, once he proposed his reasoning for the meeting everyone in the room didn't hold back their eye rolls and sighs of exasperation. Keith had been acting a bit iffy lately, and now the reasoning he had to call for the meeting only made them further suspect that something was really going on with him.

The majority of the attendees were irked at the Survey Corps captain for calling a sudden meeting over a feeling he had when they could have been enjoying their free time resting, training, visiting family members, or simply enjoying a Titian-less evening. The reaction from everyone led Keith Shadis to blow his cool, arguing that over the past month the Survey Corps were taking it too easy and slacking off.

Keith's proclamation resulted in the Survey Corps soldiers who attended the meeting with him to take offense to his groundless claim. Keith's words and his soldiers disagreement triggered an argument to occur between the two. Dot Pyixs didn't know how, but the current captain of the Military Police, Benjamin Cohen — a short tempered old man — was dragged into the back and forth bickering. As the even-tempered and collected one of the bunch, Dot was forced to intervene and attempt to calm everyone down or no progress would be made. As captain of the Garrison Regiment he had a large load of tasks to complete and due to the unexpectedness of the meeting, his schedule was now muddled.

Soon, Dots patience vanished as his attempts deemed futile. The argument did not need the presence of the other military members, it was a Survey Corps and Benjamen Cohen issue at that point. He announced his opinion on the matter and left briskly, paying no attention to the shouts beckoning him back to the table.

Dot now stoop atop of Wall Maria, overlooking the hazy landscape beyond the walls. His brown jacket flapped aggressively against the harsh winds as he crossed his arms over his chest. Plastered in the center of the captain's uniform jacket; The Garrison emblem depicted two large scarlet roses (which symbolized the blood of martyrs) exhibited proudly.

The night was still young and just as he expected, no Titans were detected in sight. Dots only concern was the condition of the weather which only seemed to worsen as time passed. It was now chilly and the wind only grew more aggressive. The tips of Dots ears redden due to the cold air as he stared at the open field, alone, with only his thoughts to entertain him. He was now beginning to understand the point Keith Shadis was attempting to deliver at the meeting. Something did indeed seem off. Dot narrowed his eyes, trying to place his finger on the disturbing notion.

Beats of silence passed before a sigh escaped his mouth. An act he found himself overusing throughout the day.

Since the start of time, living on edge became an everyday occurrence for Humanity. Humans enclosed by the three fifty meter walls were so accustomed to the feeling that their lives could end on any given day, that when the only threat to their existence disappears, they are confused on how to feel about it. As freedom and contentment were foreign concepts to humanity.

The situation was somewhat comparable to if someone were trapped inside a room their whole life but one day they were suddenly set free into society, they would be completely lost and conflicted on their next course of action due to their ignorance of social dynamics. Another instance would be an animal kept in captivity since it could remember, was at last released into the wild. The animal would likely die due to not having the knowledge beyond what they were taught and raised with in captivity.

Dot nodded his head, coming to a conclusion that the perturbing feeling that resided in everyone (specifically some members in the Military Force) was just their mind being unaware of what to do when they were free of Death Anxiety. A phenomenon engraved into the minds through generations of people hidden behind the safety of the walls.

The deep sound of thunder sounded. A flash of lightning ripped across the sky, signaling the beginning of another rainstorm.

The fact that humanity had become so inured with Titans saddened Dot deeply though, at the same time, his resolve to save humanity seemed to grow even larger at that moment.

Dot ignored the warnings form the sky and the plaguing thoughts of Titans and instead, decided to inspect if the cannons were cleaned properly by the new recruits. It was a task that was on his list of things to do, and since he was on the wall where the cannons were located he thought that he might as well check it off his list. With his hands behind his back, Dot strolled to the first cannon, gazing inside with a tilt of his head. He hummed then used his pointer finger to run along the cannons insides. Dot studied his finger and sighed. A thin layer of grime was detected on his finger.

_'Maybe Keith was right about people slacking off,_' Dot pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and clean his finger of the dirt. He didn't bother checking the rest of the cannons, concluding that if the very fist one was dirty, they all were.

The sky roared darkly once again.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Dot waved his hand dismissively, as if the sky were telling him to go inside before the rainstorm began. His reply reminded him of his wife, and once she entered his thoughts he could already hear the angry complaints that would come from her if he were to come home soaking wet from his head to his toes.

With relaxed steps, Dot made his way to the walls exit. That was until his foot tripped over something. His body lurched forwards, and when he regained his balance the middle-aged man rounded and glanced down to see binoculars a few centimeters away from him. Dot huffed, one of the new recruits must have left it on the wall earlier that day. Dot knew he would have to lecture all the new recruits on proper cleaning etiquette and proper packing when leaving the walls. Such a mess was never allowed.

Dot picked up the binoculars from the concrete nonetheless. He inspected the black binoculars, then flipped them to gaze through its lenses. Relief washed over him as he looked around himself and saw that he hadn't broken anything when he tripped over it.

Everything seemed normal. Same trees, same hills, same rumbling dark sky.

_'Wait.'_

Dot caught something moving in his line of vision. The middle-aged man calmly stepped closer to the walls edge to get a better look, his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

At first, the tanned man thought it was a Titan. The sudden appearance made the captain reach towards his back pocket, where a red flare resided. He had brought a flare when he arrived atop of the walls, just in case he saw any man eating Titans and needed the rest of the Garrison to take their positions. The captain then clicked his tongue, realizing that the sudden feeling of peace the fell over those enclosed by the grand walls would be disrupted, sending humanity back into defense mode. However, as Dot inched closer, he discerned that it was not a Titan but a human, a tiny human at that, moving towards the walls. Dot had to squint through the binoculars to get a clearer vision.

The human swayed side to side, its movements resembling that of a drunken person. The human collapsed on the grassy field and as it did Dot wasted no time in descending from the wall and onto a horse. The bald male thought it was odd to see a human so far beyond the wall. He and his soldiers had been on the wall nearly everyday — all day — despite there being no Titans to defend themselves against. Dot didn't spot one person attempting to leave the walls. He found the fact that the human was stumbling _in_ the direction of Wall Maria and not _out_ was suspicious. The old man twisted the end of his grey mustache in thought. The situation troubled him because everyone was aware that it was illegal for a civilian to go beyond the walls. Harsh consequences awaited them if they did.

Dot then recalled the sudden lack of Titans and thought that maybe a civilian might have taken that as a sign that it was safe to go beyond the walls.

Dot neared the entrance to the Shiganshina District. Two men stood at the other side of the gated entryway, their eyes moving tiredly around them. However, as soon as they caught sight of the captain of the Garrison nearing them, the two livened up and adjusted their previously hunched backs. Their fisted right hand went over their heart and their left hand was put behind their back as they saluted with a straightened posture.

"Good evening, Commander Pyixs," one of the guards with blonde hair greeted respectfully, without moving or coming to an ease.

Dot shot them a quick grin, acknowledging his pose with a nod of his head; at this the blonde male and his ginger companion eased.

"I need a different horse, another red flare, and two soldiers with vertical maneuver equipment."

* * *

The icy air whipped passed Dots cheeks as he galloped in the direction of the fallen human he spotted earlier. The sound of three horses hooves against the earth emitted a sclop sound as it kicked up dirt. Two soldiers equipped with maneuver gear rode behind Dot, their eyes narrowed, gleaming with seriousness.

Dot's golden irises widen slightly as he approached the human. He halted his horse, the other soldiers followed suit. He swung one of his legs off the horse before jumping off.

The human wasn't any regular human, it was a child, no older than fifteen Dot assumed as he crouched down to investigate the unconscious child.

"How in the world did they manage to get this far out and beyond the wall?" One of the soldiers questioned, glancing behind him to see the massive distance between the group and the Shiganshina District.

The child's mouth was slightly parted with shut eyes but their face showed clear distress. The child was scrawny and bony, their pale skin battered with bruises and scars. The adolescents wore a pair of simple baggy khaki pants, and a over sized white shirt with blotches of dirt and other unknown stains scattered all over it like an elaborate painting. Clutched tightly, as if it were a feather that would slip out of their fingers at the gentlest surge of wind, was a thick worn out book. The thick book appeared as if it were an ancient relic with its frayed fabric cover and irregular and jagged pages.

Dot slipped a hand under the child legs and back and lifted them with ease. He seemed to be asking himself the same question as the soldier. He had no clue how a child was able to make it that far without someone noticing. Dot situated the child on his horse then himself before he slipped the red flare gun out of the waistband of his pants. He tossed it to one of the soldiers who caught it with one hand.

"Scope the area just in case there was anyone else with the child. If you encounter trouble use this flare." Dot gripped the horses straps and directed it towards the direction of the walls. "Hurry along, the rainstorm today is going to be vicious."

The two soldiers nodded at their orders, positioning their horses to move. "Yes, Commander," they responded in unison.

Dot galloped away from the soldiers, gripping the horses reining tighter as he hurriedly made his way to the walls entrance.

The child's head, where a messy short mop of black hair grew, leaned against his chest with their hands by their side swinging every time the horse galloped. Their book safely secured in a pocket of the bag attatched to the horses hip. A crease formed between Dot's brows as he detected a glint of metal from what seemed to be a necklace wrapped around the unconscious child's neck. Dot used one of his hands to pull the child's necklace and hidden under the child's shirt emerged a dog tag, words etched onto it unprofessionally and sloppy. As if done with a knife or dagger.

_'Ner... ina Kru...' _the male narrowed his eyes._ 'ger?' _Dot mentally read. _'Nerina Kruger. A girl?'_ he inquired doubtfully, deducing the child's gender by the feminine sound of their name.

Dot then glanced up at the sky as he noticed the dark clouds had begun to unleash small pellets of rain. He sighed.

* * *

**Nothing Good Happens on Rainy Days**


	4. c h a p t e r - t w o

_**Sometimes, dead is better.**_

* * *

"Physically, she's in good shape — perfect actually. I've never seen a child with such a developed physique... incredible." The doctor gulped with wide eyes. He removed the hand messaging the child's calf, to wipe the beads of sweat dotting his hairline. With a fidgety hand, the doctor pushed his glasses to sit higher on the bridge of his nose as he marveled at the muscular adolescent. He detailed Nerina's developed physic, and concluded the child's overall prime health condition.

She resembled Snow-White as she laid unconscious and senseless to the world around her. Her body often jerked or flinched every so often. Ceasing the anxiousness of the Military members who patrolled her cell for the past three days, frightened of the possibility that she may be dead when she didn't show some sign of motion.

Would they have to search for the child's Prince Charming? For the past seventy-two hours, Nerina Kruger didn't seem to be leaving her deep slumber any time soon. Though, maybe that would be ideal. There wasn't much life to be lived when man eating Titan's roamed the border of the walls, threatening the being of Humans on a daily basis.

A sense of depression had fallen over those enclosed by the three Grand Walls. Day by day, the hope and dream of a future without Titans engraved into the hearts through generations, appeared to be fading, like an old tattoo or a dead plant, slowly withering away. Survey Corps expeditions only seemed to result in more casualties as months passed, causing more civilians to become reluctant to put their lives down for what they now thought of as an empty cause. Each expedition only seemed like a suicide mission as for the past year, no progress had been made in reclaiming human territory from Titan-infested lands.

To add onto the current poor state of Humanity, there was no question that an epidemic was gradually arising as an unfamiliar disease seemed to spread, with no doctors being able to classify the sickness and thus, being unable to cure those striked by it.

"I'll go inform Commander Cohen of the recent update. Continue your examination, doctor."

The doctor placed the candle onto the floor, close to the legs of the wooden chair he sat on. Stethoscope placed over the chest of the child. The elder absently nodded his head in response to the Garrison Solder's notice.

"Will do."

The echoing steps of the solider died down the hall. Silence embraced the eerily cell once more, a surreal concept in a world dominated by noise. Red embers danced on a torch along the hall, the cell's barricade shadowed the cell's bars onto the grime coated floor.

_**'You must complete your mission.'**_

The sentence crept into Nerina Kruger's mind like a forgotten thought, and prompted her resurgence to consciousness. Her head pounded tortuously, as if someone were drilling screws in her skull, then waking the screws in place with a hammer. Her mind was scattered and disorganized, as if her brain were placed into a mortar. She tried desperately to gain a grasp on her senses only to fail repeatedly as her mind wouldn't cooperate. Nerina's attempts only resulted in the torment in her head to increase. To her displeasure, of course.

The voices were faint, barely detectable but their words managed to meet the girls ears as she focused on her surroundings intently.

_'E-Exam... ination?'_ Nerina thought to herself, the world sending a chill down her spine. Her heart beat rapidly increased. The organ pushed against her rib-cage, its thumping sound overwhelmed her senses.

The adolescent experienced a tidal wave of emotions and thoughts she was unable to identify or control as she attempted to asses the sate and predicament she was in. Examination meant a detailed investigation, so why did the voice want to do one on her? Matter of fact, where in the world was she? Blankness was her mind, and despite her strenuous attempts at digging her brain for something —anything — she would come to halt after recognizing she couldn't recall not one piece of personal information besides her name; Nerina Kruger. The library in her mind which was home to her recollections and experiences was void of memories, each shelve vacant and home to cob webs and spiders, as if she, a human, had never experienced life. Which she knew was false, after all, she had a name.

Appearance? Family? She was unaware of the most basic things and the realization of that struck her like lightning.

The old doctor cocked his head to the side, and chewed on the inside of his cheek in wonder. "Hm, I think she may be awake."

Nerina's previously numb senses slowly returned, and the heavy weight on her body and mind soon lifted like a spell. She felt an odd sensation of paresthesia at the tips of her fingers and toes. An annoying static sound entered the back of her mind, like a bee had made home in her head. The sound only seemed to gradually louden, causing Nerina to visibly grimace.

Nerina's body jerked a few times before she gasped, her lungs expanded as she sucked in a deep intake of air and she rose from the bed suddenly, as if coming back from the dead.

"Ah!" The doctor flinched in shock. Shuffling away from the girl in surprise at her striking return to reality.

Adrenaline flowed through Nerina's veins and her ruby eyes were wide with alarm as she inspected the space around her. She was in a grungy confined room, placed on an uncomfortable white mattress with a sheer blanket draped over her lower body. Other than the many chains drilled into the wall, the room was completely vacant, but the stale air and gloomy atmosphere was enough to make her feel claustrophobic.

The bang of a chair against the floor caused Nerina to take notice of the man who stood up straight across from her. She gasped in surprise at his appearance then shuffled backward, stopping when she felt the cold brick wall against her back. She shielded herself instinctively as the doctor advanced. His lips moved rapidly and he extended his arms in her direction with a soft yet cautious expression.

The vexing static sound in Nerina's mind caused her not to hear what the man was saying. Her breathing hallowed and her throat tightened.

_**'Do not trust anyone but Him. If anyone approaches you... attack.'**_

Something in her mind then switched, like her body suddenly wasn't hers, as she heard the familiar voice enter her mind once again, a foreign sensation engulfed her.

Nerina's eye's darkened, and before the girl could register her action, the man in the white coat had flew across the room.

The impact of his body slamming against the brick walls that enclosed the two caused dots of blackness to cloud his vision. Soon the same restful feeling of numbness the girl experienced moments ago, consumed him.

The girl shakily took a step back, her body trembling like a bucket of ice cold water had been spilt over her head as she stared wide-eyed at the mans still body on the dirt painted floor. She swallowed the lump in her throat, then rounded. She inspected the metal bars, then made her way towards the opening that was unlocked. She heaved the weighty cell door and as she did she noticed the painful aching of her muscles, and the calluse on the bottom of her feet that she could feel as her bare feet slapped against the cold floor. Before Nerina could wholly open the cell door, she hastily slipped her way out, like a cat slipping its way through a tight space.

She detected the vibrations of many foot steps above her. The lack of proper lighting made it hard for her to see the end of the dark hallway. Regardless of that fact, the girl sprinted down the corridor. She heaved at the lack of air in her lungs. The pungent odor that hung in the air lessened as she made her way.

Nerina skidded to a stop as she saw two other men at the end of the hall. They were dressed in similar clothing: tawny colored khaki pants and knee-high boots. Both wore a button up dress shirt but one was fashioned in a brown jacket. Their hair was matted from what Nerina assumed to be water or rain because of the damp spots on their clothing. Their mouths moved but just like before, the static sound in the girls' mind caused their words to meet deaf ears. Nerina glanced at the gleam of light at beginning of the staircase on the pair's left. As soon as she noticed the faint smell of rain and a wave of cool air brush past her cheeks, her inquiry was affirmed.

That was the way out.

The same switch in the girls mind clicked once again. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell, as she took one step forward unsteadily, like a drunk man attempting to walk straight. Then she took another step, then another. Her pace quickened into a sprint and before the men could register her action, the girls fist connected with one of the men's stomach. The man lurched forward, his eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise at the impact. He released a strangled heave at the air knocked out of his lungs, and being replaced with an unbearable feeling of pain.

Nerina didn't know where she was, or who she was for that matter, but there was one thing she was completely aware of.

She had to get out, now.

* * *

_**Sometimes, dead is better.**_


	5. c h a p t e r - t h r e e

**A person's a person, no matter how small.**

* * *

The middle-aged man sat on the unsanded surface of the wooden chair, finding the seat a satisfactory place for him to rest his tired legs. After a long day of neglect and pretending they would study themselves, he had to, at last, attend to the many stacks of papers which required his prompt attention.

The man grasped the ink pen, lingering the ink coated nib above the paper. The small office room stilled into silence and Dot Pyxis froze, his golden eyes glimmering with something akin to exasperation as he studied the many scattered files on his wooden desk. The plane remained hidden, like shells underneath sand, covering the surface of his workstation in a coat of white and black.

A few seconds ticked by.

The illusory angel and devil on his shoulders polluted his mind, attempting to convince him of whether the man should continue his troublesome pile of work or not. After a short inner battle of deliberation, Dot allowed himself to separate from his troubles for a moment. He deserved it after all.

He laid the pen down. The rusty chair he sat on creaked as he adjusted his posture and fluttered his eyes shut.

His worries melted away as he basked in the drumming sound of the rain that hurled down from the angered heavens above. It cleansed the Earth as the rain penetrated the soil of the land, offering it moisture from the prior days of dehydration. The unsynchronized drops of rain were a restful melody to the commanders ears as they fell against the window pane behind him.

Dot hummed to himself as a thought entered his mind. A cup of tea would do just fine in the tranquil ambience the thunderstorm had to offer. With that idea, Dot rose from his seat and headed towards the direction of the door. His fingers grasped the doorknob but before twisting it, he turned his head, peering at the troublesome papers on his desk. The imaginary angel and devil appeared on his shoulders once again. Though, after a short second he simply sighed and wrenched the door open.

Devils were masters of manipulation and procrastination was a dear friend of Dots. It seemed that day, his two prominent weaknesses decided to pay for a visit and tag team against him.

_'I'll attend to them soon. Just after a cup of tea,' _Dot had thought to himself, in an attempt to justify his disregard for his work.

Thirty minutes - a short conversation with a Garrison soldier - and admiring the downpour he was protected from in the safety of his office room, later, Dot had seated himself once again on the uncomfortable wooden chair placed in front of his desk.

Dot Pyxis' wrinkled fingers curled around the handle of the steaming cup of coffee, placed on a coaster a safe distance away from his paper work. He blew a breath at the dark liquid in the cup, before siping the tea into his mouth. His shoulders dropped in content at the green tea that warmed his insides and rendered him a sense of comfort. A small piece of his home.

His wife often prepared green tea on rainy days. They would both study the grey sky through a window in their home. Sharing the moment in a comfortable silence. Though, the green tea he drank, the product of a tea bag and hot water, was nothing like his wife's - Dahlia - which she brewed with herbs and spices which she planted and received from her garden.

Oh, how Dot longed to see his wife. If the disappearance of Titans stretched on another week he would surely pay her a visit. With a basket full of her favored flowers (pink Carnations and white Lilies) as an apology for not being able to come home as often as he'd like.

Dot placed the steaming cup back onto the coaster just as lightning lit up the dark sky with a strike of blue. Followed by an Earth shaking rumble of thunder, resounding throughout the walls.

It was as if whatever diety above had strategically planned it. Just to set a fearsome atmosphere for what would be announced to Dot Pyxis in just a few seconds.

One.

Two.

Three.

Like an electric charge, the lightning gave life to the storm once more.

Boots pounded against the floor before Dot's office door flew open, revealing the presence of a frantic Garrison soldier Dot recognized as Finn Wilson. Finn's freckled cheeks were flushed cherry red and his green eyes were wide and alive, his pupils dilated. The young boy, of age seventeen, strawberry hair was matted to his wide forehead and wet, as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Finn's drenched beige uniform had darkened to a different shade of brown as he had just found refuge inside the building from the raging thunderstorm outside.

"Commander Pyxis!" Finn's nasal voice raised several octaves as he called out. Finn recoiled as he met his commanders gaze. His mouth parted as the revelation dawned on him. He straightened his spine, clumsily placing his left fist over his right chest and placing his right hand behind his back and straightened his spine. His shoulders trembled as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Dot stifled a laugh. Dear Finn didn't have the correct pose and seemed to have forgotten where his heart was placed. Dot decided to ignore the soldiers' spontaneous entrance and incorrect salute form due to his obvious frantic demeanour. "What is it? What has you so frazzled?" Commander Pyxis arched his brow.

Finn took a shaky step forward, pointing behind him. "T-The girl!" he sputtered, pushing the damp tendrils of rowan hair that obscured his vision away from his eyes with numb fingers.

"What girl?"

"The one you rescued beyond the walls-! Y-You must hurry!"

Dot exhaled. "Calm yourself, Finn. What of the girl?"

Finn's tense shoulders dropped and he released a breath through his mouth. His head fell and he closed his eyes before looking at his Commander once again, this time, visibly more relaxed. "S-She tried to escape. A few military soldiers roaming the cells had saw her and tried to get her back into the cell. But..." Finn grimaced. His emerald hued eyes fell to his soaked boots. Finn imagined the scene of the small girls escape and the pain she must've inflicted on the soldiers. "I don't know how, but she managed to get past them." He continued, his gaze trained on the now wet carpet below him as he kneaded his frozen hands. "Now... she's rampaging around Shiganshina District and no one can capture her!"

Dot twirled the end of his mustache, his tea long forgotten as he digested the information. "What do you mean no one can capture her? She is a child." His expression remained calm and his tone hadn't risen or fallen. He didn't want to frighten young Finn anymore than the boy clearly already was. Also, as commander he had to remain poised if troublesome situations had arisen.

From what Dot was informed of, Nerina had remained unconscious since he brought her back into the safety of the walls three days ago._'Escaped?' _Dot was utterly confused.

Finn shook his head quickly, causing his wet hair to whip around water. Like a dog drying itself off. "I saw her, Commander, the strength and fighting ability she has is almost inhumane! The Military Police soldiers had called upon Commander Cohen for assistance, but since you discovered the girl I saw fit to inform you of it as well. Also... I'm afraid they might harm the child..." Finn admitted, his voice coming to a whisper. Finn Wilson was well aware of the ruthless and foul character belonging to Commander Cohen, after all, he had been a victim of the fat mans wrath once upon a time.

Dot stood up from his desk. He glanced at the window behind him. Dot internally groaned with a small frown. The condition of the weather wasn't favourable. The clouds spit rain intensely, wind unrelentingly bestowing its wrath. Nonetheless, Dot would have to venture into the storm to see what Finn was spewing about with his own eyes.

"Let us go see, then. "

He had initially perceived it cruel and unnecessary, and the majority would agree with him. To place a child in a cold cell meant for outlaws and fugitives. Though, after what had transpired and what Dot Pyxis had just witnessed, he couldn't think of another safe location to keep such a ticking time bomb.

A tense and mazed silence hung in the air, suffocating Dot Pyxis, Benjamin Cohen, and the judge of the courtroom the four settled themselves in. The storm outside had slightly settled down. Raindrops shimmered in the mist as the sun's rays peaked behind dark and heavy clouds. The clouds were almost as heavy as the atmosphere residing in the room. None knew how to start, because none knew what to make of the current quandary. However, as district judge, Justice Nickolas, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and patent eye bags not fit for someone his age, spoke first, uttering a question which only seemed to prolong the already enduring silence.

"Who is that child?" Justice Nick inquired, his voice deep and laced with pure curiosity.

Silence.

Dot's tense shoulders fell as he released a deep sigh. He should have stayed in his office.

Some moments in life were so unpredictable that no one could prepare themselves for the situations one gets placed into. Currently, said situation was taking place.

To elaborate, after Dot had left the comfort of his office room, slightly saddened by the fact that his tea would likely be cold when he returned, he followed a frantic Finn outside. He tightened his beige trench coat, Garrison symbol sewn meticulously on the fabric, and trudged into the storm. He didn't have the time to go searching for his umbrella. It didn't often rain, per half once a month, so his umbrella was surely hidden underneath a mountain of other objects in his storage closet. Finn directed him in haste where the commotion was taking place. The two quickened their pace, struggling to not to let the icy wind push them off their feet.

For what Dot had seen once he halted, shocked would be too much of an understatement to describe how he felt.

Nerina Kruger stood there, as still as a statue. The red substance Dot knew was blood, coated her fingers and seeped into the white fabric of her clothing. He was positive that the crimson blood didn't belong to her. The blood on her clothing had began to fade into a lighter shade of red due to the rain that hurdled downwards and drenched her. Her short black hair, wet and tousled, created a curtain over her eyes as she stared at her bare feet, which were visibly pink with numbness.

The Garrison commander froze in place, a crease forming between his brows as he observed the chaos surrounding the child.

It was like a scene ripped out from one of the pages of the comics the younger Garrison soldiers raved about when on duty. Like the main antagonist making their grand entrance. Exhibiting their strength to the public just to boast about how much of a threat they could prove to be if provoked.

Bodies upon bodies of Military soldiers surrounded the small girl, all emitting strangled cries and painful groans. Some were unconscious. Hopefully only that. Their bodies faced the wet stone ground, unmoving. The commander was unware how many Military members were on the floor, beaten. It reminded the middle-aged man of the large room where dead Survey Corps soldiers salvaged bodies were placed in (after expeditions) for their corpse to be later identified and returned to their household for a proper burial.

Dot was snapped out of his thoughts when a gasp left Finn's mouth and the boy took a shaky step back. Dot's eyes widened as he found the cause of why Nerina had been completely still.

_"Cohen!"_ Dot had shouted out, his voice muffled slightly by the rain and wind.

Dot didn't even notice the man's presence up until then. Too stunned by the beaten bodies of his fellow Military members. Standing a few meters away from Nerina was none other than the short and fat stature of Military Police Commander, Benjamin Cohen, and in his grasp was a gun which was being pointed directly at the petite child.

Benjamin's dark eyes glanced at Dot before returning to Nerina. The plump man bellowed, as if the appearance of Dot humored him. _"Commander Pyxis, what wonderful timing!" _

Dot took a step forward, narrowing his eyes. _"Put the gun down,"_ Dot said calmly. Dot truly couldn't clearly make out what had transpired and led to so many Military soldiers being wounded. Had Nerina, a child, beaten so many soldiers on her own? It was too hard to believe. Albeit, then wasn't the time to ask questions. A gun in Commander Cohen's hands was never the best circumstance. Especially when said gun was being pointed at a child.

Cohen sighed. _"Ah, unfortunately Commander that's a no can do. You have no idea what this child is capable of. She's a mons-"_

So much could happen in a second, one look in a different direction Dot would had missed miss everything that occurred.

Nerina broke off into a sprint and charged in Cohen's direction. Dot's eyes widened as Cohen gasped in shock, immediatly pulling the trigger of the gun in his clutch.

But it was far too late.

Nerina had gotten to him faster than Cohen could prepare for.

Two screams shouted into the air. One deep, and resonated throughout the area now littered with frightened civilians, and the other, sharp and high-pitched.

_"Bastard!"_ Commander Cohen fell backward into a puddle, clutching his thigh where a sharp object protruded from. He rolled back in forth, like a pig in mud, howling out profanities and made up curse words in agony.

Though, what had Dot startled wasn't the fact that his colleague had gotten stabbed, but Nerina, who clutched her abdomen and fell to the floor with a piercing scream that had Dot feeling as if he were the one who'd gotten shot.

Dot ran towards the girl, brushing off Cohen who continued to yell bloody murder.

_"I can't believe the mut stabbed me! Fucking christ-! I'll have you put into a cell faster than you can blink - my lord, get me to the bloody infirmary! - You already broke two of the heaviest laws we got - Ah! - You're lucky I didn't aim for your HEAD!"_ Cohen sputtered with great rage, as civilians circled him crying out for aid.

Dot crouched down on one knee in front of the sobbing child squirming in pain and took a handkerchief from his pocket. _"Are you alright-"_ The words died in Dot's throat and his mouth parted in complete awe as he met Nerina's gaze.

Her eyes were round, glistening with tears which cascaded down her cheeks like a broken faucet. However, what had him in awe wasn't the way her face was screwed up or the fact that a child with such soft features could stab someone and fight grown men and win, but, the hues of her eyes. They were as red as blood. Swimming with confusion, fright, and alarm. It was a shade Dot had never seen on a human, and it was such an intense color of crimson. Like two large redcurrants.

_"Commander, I think she's losing consciousness!" _

Dot blinked. The words of Finn who stood behind Nerina pulled him back to reality. Indeed, Nerina was starting to lose consciousness as the red splotch on her abdomen began to spread, painting the entire bottom half of her shirt a deep scarlet.

Nerina flinched as Dot gently placed a hand on her shoulder._"Nerina? Right?" _The child said nothing as he called out softly._"It's okay, I'll help you." _Before Nerina could reply, her eyes began to shut and her clutched on the fabric above her wound released. Realizing this, Dot hastily scooped the girl in his arms and hurried towards the nearest hospital or doctors home.

The past five hours events replayed in Dot's head once more, worsening the already painful headache he now had. "I checked records. The census as well." Dot broke the silence as he glanced at Justice Nickolas. "There is not one person in all three walls with the name Nerina Kruger, or with the last name Kruger."

"What do you mean? Did the mut just drop down from the sky or something?" Benjamin Cohen questioned with a sneer. When the commander left the doctors office after getting whatever object that impaled him out and wasted no time in calling the District Chief Justice. Benjamin, still seething with anger because of Nerina's action, wanted to quicken Nerina's investigation (the reason Nerina was beyond the refuge of the walls.) and punish her for not only breaking the law but also stabbing him.

After Nerina had been found unconscious, she was placed into a cell by Benjamin Cohen himself, which was protocol and as the Military Police Commander he had the right to. When the girl awoke, was when the Military Police would start to question her. Though, everything was now a mess after Nerina's attempted escape.

Thus, they (Nickolas and Cohen) were currently having the meeting meant to have taken place once Nerina awoke. However, Dot chose to attend as well (much to Benjamin's dismay).

"An orphan perhaps?" Justice Nick proposed.

Dot softly shook his head. "There are very few orphans in the Shiganshina District, and most them are kept under the care of the Winebaum Orphanage. Further, I asked the matron of the Orphanage and she doesn't know a Nerina Kruger. They haven't had any new kids in a few weeks."

Once Dot had delivered Nerina to a doctor, where he ordered Finn to stay and keep watch of her just in case anything happened, Dot had suddenly turned into a detective. He searched high and low, trying to find just who Nerina Kruger was. She certainly wasn't a normal child. No normal child had the instincts of an assassin and brute physical strength of a lumberjack. However, to his surprise and letdown, nothing came up. After hours of searching, there was no one in all three walls with the name Nerina Kruger in any record.

"I say we put her on trial," Commander Cohen spoke, his brown eyes burning with hatred.

Dot scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Cohen, she's a child."

Cohen swiveled in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Dot. "She's committed two heavy crimes. One, leaving the walls and wandering into titan territory. And two, she had injured several Military members, including myself, Military Police Commander."

Dot exhaled a breath. He had sympathy for the child, despite what she had done. She had looked so confused and scared when he saw her, and something about her whole case wasn't sitting right with him. There was more to her than just some child who snook out of the walls and tried to escape custody out of fear. "We don't even know if she's old enough to be put on trial." Which was true, until the child woke up from yet another deep slumber and explained herself, they would remain ignorant to just who Nerina Kruger was and the motive behind all of her actions.

"Not old enough to be out on trial, huh?" Benjamin mocked. "The laws she's broken are grave enough to be put on to trial no matter her age!"

"Then what? Would we put a child around twelve-years-old in a prison with the likes of murderers and rapists?" Dot questioned with disbelief. It was just like Benjamin to let his anger get the better of him.

Justice Nickolas ran a hand over his face. "Enough, both of you," he said sharply, sending a glance at the two Military Commanders. "As the District's Chief Justice I don't need your opinions or suggestions on a matter concerning the law or the violation of it by a civilian," he continued, his deep voice echoing in the large room. With his look and words, no wonder he was District Chief Justice. "Nevertheless, I have already come to a conclusion. The Military Police will spend the week investigating the girl as well as this case after she recovers." Nick sent Cohen a disapproving look when he said 'recover'. "She will be tried in a court of law with a Bench Trial the coming week. With the information gathered I will determine if she will or will not plead guilty to the charged crimes."

"What happens next?" Cohen leaned in his seat with a frown. "What if she pleads guilty?"

_'Wouldn't you like to know,' _Dot thought.

Justice Nickolas pondered for a moment. "I will find a suitable punishment for the crimes she committed, with her age in mind of course."

"Just yourself?" Cohen brows lifted as he repeated. "My apologies, Justice Nickolas." Cohen stood from his seat, his jaw flexing as he grinded his teeth. "She severely wounded many of my soldiers! Soldiers who have a role in the military to uphold, but now cannot because of that t-that.. that.. mutt." Cohens shoulders rose as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I can't turn a blind eye to that, child or not."

"What are you implying, Commander Cohen?" Justice Nickolas asked with an annoyed gleam in his eyes.

A few beats of silence passed before Benjamin spoke once more. "I want a part in finding a punishment for her," Cohen said bluntly, with a dark look in his eyes. "That is, if she does plead guilty." The fat man sat down in his seat again, a smirk on his face.

Dot knew Benjamin Cohen well enough to know the hidden intent behind why he would want a part in finding a punishment if she did plead guilty.

_'I'm not surprised a man like himself would seek revenge on a child,' _Dot studied the plump man as he observed Justice Nick with anticipation.

"I can agree with that."

A menacing smile tugged the corners of Cohens lips, his eyes twinkling with something Dot couldn't detect.

_'Two can play that game,' _Dot thought, a small grin forming on his face as an idea struck him.

"If that's how we're doing things," said Dot, catching the attention of the two other men in the room. "My soldiers were also harmed if you didn't notice and are currently recovering. This will prove a problem with numbers, roles, and a large sum of other things if a Titan were to grace us with their ever missed appearance any time soon. Moreover, I would like to think the Garrison soldiers are put higher on the level of importance in a world where our only protection from extinction is the walls surrounding humanity," Dot articulated. "Which - if I have to remind you - we, the Garrison, protect."

Dot shot a look at the now frowning Benjamin Cohen. "No offense to those in the Military Police Brigade, of course. No matter how... secondary your work may seem you are much appreciated." Dot sent the other commander a warm smile.

Benjamin sneered in response.

Justice Nick folded his hands and nodded. "I can agree with that as well," he responded before rising. "Miss Kruger, will be booked during the investigation since she is already in police custody, so, the only thing left to do is to inform her of what shall take place as soon as she awakes. That is all."

* * *

**A person's a person, no matter how small.**


End file.
